


American at Hogwarts

by writergirl18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl18/pseuds/writergirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a girl, a perfectly ordinary girl who loved the Harry Potter books, wound up at Hogwarts during the Marauder's time? Could she save all the people she came to love from the death she knew was imminent? (Sorry, I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cleaning the Garage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this world, or most of the characters in it. I do, however, own Alex Louvelle, so if for some odd reason you want to use her in a story or something, please just ask first.

In a small town in Illinois, a girl was cleaning out her rather messy garage. Her name was Alexandra Louvelle, a thirteen year old who would soon be turning fourteen and entering high school. She was a bit crazy, but had a good head on her shoulders. Her heart went out to anyone in need, no matter what their problem was and she had learned to comfort people expertly, so that they would forget their worries when they spoke to her. Plus she absolutely loved the Harry Potter series.

After she finished sorting a box of old pictures, Alex pulled yet another box off the wall and nearly dropped it in surprise. There in front of her was a doorway that came to a little above her waist. She knew there was no where it could go so she decided to crawl through and find out where it went. After all, she was very curious and wasn’t about to give up an opportunity to crawl through a rabbit hole. She moved the remaining box out of the way and started crawling through the tunnel behind the little door.

When she came out of the small door at the other end of the tunnel she was crawling through, she realized she wasn’t in Illinois anymore. For starters, she was in a dimly lit stone corridor that was filled with moving paintings and ornate tapestries. Plus it was dark outside, the waning moon was beginning to rise above the sloping lawns, dark forest, and large lake that were visible outside the window. It was about noon in Illinois.

“I’ve got a feeling I’m not in Kansas anymore!” Alex gasped, turning around and coming face to face with a rather stern looking woman, who Alex had a feeling she knew.

“Who are you?” The woman asked as Alex stared at her in awe. The woman was returning the look.

“I’m, I’m Alex Louvelle. Am I at Hogwarts?”

The woman looked shocked and then nodded.

“I’m Professor McGonagall. Let’s get you to Dumbledore, shall we?”

“Albus Dumbledore? And you’re Minerva McGonagall?”Alex asked in complete awe.

“Yes. Come on, follow me.”

Alex followed the women silently, holding back the millions of questions that were racing through her head.

{Oh my goodness! I can’t believe this! Please let it be real! I wonder if the war is real. Will I get to become a witch? Were the books correct about their personalities? If I get to stay, can I help them?}

As they walked through various hallways, Alex kept staring at her surroundings in awe, it seemed so real! Maybe it actually was…

They entered the Headmaster’s office and Alex sat down in front of the large desk that sat in the centre of the room. A tall, thin, wizened old man sat down behind  
the desk and stared at Alex through his half-moon spectacles as if he could see through her, leaving no doubt in Alex’s mind that this man was the great Albus Dumbledore.

“Well who do we have here?” Dumbledore inquired, smiling warmly at Alex.

“My name is Alex Louvelle, sir. I’m from America, Illinois specifically.”Alex replied respectfully, her voice shaking slightly.

“What wizarding school do you go to there? I don’t remember there being one near Illinois.”

“Well, I’m not a witch. I’m just a muggle. I was cleaning out my garage when I found a doorway where there wasn’t supposed to be a doorway. I crawled through and  
ended up here at Hogwarts.”

“You’re a muggle?” McGonagall asked in surprise and Alex nodded.

“Since I know this is Hogwarts, and I know you’re Dumbledore and McGonagall, I’m going to make some assumptions. There’s a dark wizard named Voldemort,”  
Dumbledore nodded so Alex continued; “You’re fighting against him, you and the Order of the Phoenix. You’re the good guys, but people are still dying. You have no idea how the war will end, but you are doing your best to win. You’re going through Tom Riddle’s past to try and figure out his future.”

“How do you know all this? The war hasn’t spread to America yet and you’re a muggle.”

“I love to read, and my favourite series of books is the Harry Potter series. This war is chronicled in them to some extent.”

“Harry Potter? Well I don’t know any Harrys, but I do know a James Potter.” McGonagall mused.

“As in the Marauders?!”Alex asked excitedly.

“You know them?”

“Well, I know of them, sir. They happen to be my favourite characters.”

“Right well let’s discuss some more important things.” Dumbledore told Alex, making her fidget more nervously.

“In order for you to have gotten here, you must possess some magical abilities, meaning you are not a muggle, but a muggle-born witch.”

“Does that mean I get to go to Hogwarts?”

“Yes, now how old are you?” McGonagall questioned.

Alex’s mouth dropped open and she took a few moments to compose herself before responding. “I’ll be fourteen in September.”

“Then you shall start Hogwarts in your fourth year. We will call in as many teachers as we can to give you the education you have missed over the last three years. How quickly do you think you can move in to the castle?”

“I can be ready by the end of the day.”

“Perfect, I will give you your Hogwarts letter and send you home to tell your parents of this. Come back here as soon as you can and I will have some of our younger Order members take you to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies.”Dumbledore explained.

“Okay, thank you!”

“One more question, do you know the ending of the war?”

Alex expression fell slightly and she nodded.

“Yes, and I want to help the Order by finding ways to prevent deaths that are to come. I can research until I’m old enough to actually join the Order.”

“We will gladly take your help. Too many good people are dying.” McGonagall sighed.

Dumbledore handed Alex an envelope and McGonagall led her back out of the ornate office.

“Do you think I’ll be able to learn everything?”

McGonagall put her hand on Alex’s shoulder and nodded.

“As long as you believe in yourself and really try, I’m sure you will do fine, dear.” McGonagall smiled, softening her hard expression at the girl’s concern.

“Thank you.” Alex smiled in return.

“Right, well here we are! Come back as quickly as you can.”

Alex nodded and crawled through the tunnel back to her house, where she started convincing her mom that she was a witch and her father to give her money.


	2. Help from Familiar Faces

McGonagall went back to Dumbledore’s office and sat down where Alex had been minutes earlier.

“As we talked, I was reading Alex. She was reading me as well, without really meaning to. She was feeling my emotions and studying my movements in order to better judge my character. I picked through her mind a little before she somehow managed to block me out and I saw that she knows a lot about this world, and the people she’ll be going to classes with. She will be a powerful witch; there is no doubt of that. She already has powers that she doesn’t realize.” Dumbledore told McGonagall, confirming what she had already suspected.

“I thought so too. She had a very strong aura around her. She seemed to radiate power, but she doesn’t realize it. She will have no problems learning all her lessons.”

“I agree. Now I’ve contacted the Prewitt boys and asked them to show her around Diagon Alley. I’ve told them she only needs to buy a wand, her robes, a trunk, and her school books for the time being. She can go back later to get the rest of her supplies. They should be here any minute. I am going to call on Lily Evans and Remus Lupin later this evening and ask them to be her guides and help her adjust. Once Alex has finished her lessons they can also take her out to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade occasionally so that Alex can get more comfortable with her surroundings and so that she can have friends by the time classes start up.”

“Sounds like a great idea to me.” McGonagall replied as the fire in Dumbledore’s office glowed green and two young men stepped out.

“Good Evening!” One of them laughed loudly.

“Hello Gideon, Fabian.”

“Hello Professors!” Gideon responded.

“Alex should be here shortly. Please try not to scare her away.” McGonagall requested.

“We’ll try.”

McGonagall sighed and Alex walked into the room, freezing as she saw the two boys. She turned to Dumbledore in surprise.

“Gideon and Fabian Prewitt?”

“Yes.” Dumbledore replied, so Alex turned to them.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

{Both very tall, obviously pranksters. I wouldn’t be surprised if they played Quidditch, they seem nice enough, and they’ve both got kind smiles. And of course the famous Weasley hair, although technically they’re not Weasleys, oh well that’s a small technicality.}

She held out her hand which the boys both shook before pulling her towards the fire.

“Come on! Time to take you to Diagon Alley!”

With that the trio disappeared and Dumbledore turned back to McGonagall.

“Would you please set up the classroom that’s hidden behind the portrait of the three witches on fire as Alex’s workspace Minerva?”McGonagall nodded and Dumbledore added one last instruction, “Then visit the other teachers and try to get them to help teach Alex.”

McGonagall nodded before she left the office and Dumbledore apparated to the Evans’ doorstep. He rang the doorbell and a short, thin girl with long red hair opened the door, freezing in shock when she saw Dumbledore standing in front of her.

“Professor Dumbledore! Please, come in!”

“Thank you Lily.”Dumbledore replied, stepping inside and sitting down on the couch Lily offered.

“Lily! Don’t tell me you’ve let another freak in my house!” Petunia screamed from the other room, making Lily sigh.

“This year we have a special new student at Hogwarts, Alex Louvelle. She is going to be an exchange student to Hogwarts from America and is in your year. I would like you and Mr. Lupin to help her adjust, and later this summer to take her to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley so that she knows some people in her classes and so that she is more comfortable with her surroundings.”

“Of course, sir.” Lily responded, curious about the new student.

“Thank you. Now Ms. Louvelle is a little odd. She knows many things, and is a very good judge of character. She can also read emotions to an extent. Don’t be alarmed by Alex’s behaviour.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you Ms. Evans and now I shall go and talk to Mr. Lupin. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Dumbledore apparated to the small cottage where Remus lived and knocked on the door gently. Remus opened the door and his heart dropped when he saw that Dumbledore was standing there.

“Good Evening Mr. Lupin. I need to speak with you, and no, this has nothing to do with your condition.”

Remus’s face lifted on hearing that and he let Dumbledore in happily. They sat down at his small kitchen table and Remus handed Dumbledore a cup of hot chocolate.

“Thank you. Now this year we are getting an exchange student from America named Alex Louvelle. Alex will be in your year and I would like you and Ms. Evans to help get her adjusted. I would also like you two to take her out to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley at some point to help her get used to her surroundings and to help her get more comfortable with the people she’ll be around for the next year. Alex is a bit odd though. She can read emotions, is very good judge of character, and she knows a lot of things that it may seem like she shouldn’t. Don’t expect your furry-little-problem to stay secret from her for long. It wouldn’t surprise me if she knew within moments of meeting you.”

“Of course I’ll help, sir. What house is she in?”Remus said at once, slightly worried about what Alex would think of him.

“We will be sorting her later today, but I have a feeling she will be in Gryffindor. Enjoy the rest of your day, and thank you.”


End file.
